


Star Spangled Fish With A Plan

by PharaohKatt



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Captain America was a fish? A parody to the song Star Spangled Man With A Plan from Captain America: The First Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spangled Fish With A Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damedeleslac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/gifts).



> A friend of mine made me a red-white-and-blue fish because she got bored, and called it "A Fish With A Plan", so I wrote this song for her. Thanks, damedeleslac :)

Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American Bay?  
Who vows to fight like a fish for what’s right night and day?  
Who will campaign door-to-door for America,  
Carry the flag shore to shore for America,  
From Cape Cod to Hope Bay,  
The Star Spangled Fish with a Plan!

We can’t ignore there’s a threat and a war we must win,  
Who’ll drive a barque through the stark-swimming Sharks from Berlin?  
Who will redeem, head the call for America,  
Who’ll sink or swim, give his fin for America,  
Who’s here to prove that we can?  
The Star Spangled Fish with a Plan!

Stalwart and steady and true,  
(see how this guy can shoot, we tell ya, there’s no substitute!)  
Forceful and ready to defend the Red, White, and Blue!  
Who’ll give the Axis the sack, and is strong as a bole?  
(Deep as an oarfish can swim)  
Who’s making Adolph afraid to swim out of his shoal?  
(He knows that we're gonna win!)

Who waked the giant that napped in America?  
We know it’s no-one but Captain Americod,  
Who’ll finish what they began?  
Who’ll kick the Krill to Japan?  
The Star Spangled Fish with a Plan!  
(Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American Bay?!)


End file.
